BATTLE COURSE 303
by Sailor Moon Girl
Summary: sequel to SENSHI CLASS 202. When a planet is being invaded by a gang of lobster aliens, only the sailor senshi and the Hyper Force can save everyone!
1. New World, New trouble PART I

Disclaimer: Hey, if I owned the rights to Sailor Moon and SRMTHFG, than I wouldn't be writting fan fiction, now would I?

The Third installment of the monckey school stories was inspired by and is dedicated to the fan fiction writter Debbie Aaron. Thank you so much for being the first reader of this series and liking it so well. Also, apon request, Debbie Aaron is one of the charachter for this story. so sit back, relax and enjoy BATTLE COURSE 303!!!

BATTLE COURSE 303  
chapter 1: New World, New Trouble  
part 1

The old rickety door banged shut behind her as Debbie ran for her life. The 15 year old ran through the broken down shack of a house until she was inside what used to be the kitchen and squeezed herself underneath the porcelain sink where the silver pipes used to be. She covered her mouth to muffle her rapid breathing as loud plop sounds echoed slowly outside the thin walls. Plop...plop...plop. Debbie shuttered slightly in the small space as she held herself, terror filling her completely. Plop...plop...plop... At a speed a snail would be proud of, the sounds faded away and the girl relaxed. She stiffly crawled out from underneath the sink and went to the back door of the run down house on her hands and knees. She peaked out the door's doggy door, saw nothing, and sighed. Debbie stood up and quietly opened the door, slipping out as soon as the space was big enough. She walked to a shed that was a few feet away from the shack with a garage door style and heaved it open. instead of solid concrete, the floor was packed earth and in the center was a large metal hatch used for submarines normally. Debbie entered the shed and lifted the latch as the plop sounds returned. The 15 year old gasped and looked outside. She saw the monsters and gasped a second time before she jumped down the opening with the latch shutting behind her. She soon found herself in a small room with dirt floors and a computer that took up an entire wall . in the center, surrounded by buttons of various shapes and sizes was touch censored pad that had the outline of a hand on the red plastic surface. The screen on the monitor was cracked ad a few keys were missing, but other than that, the computer was in decent condition. Debbie concentrated on the large device as she walked strait through the room and flicked on a switch. The room still needed to be cleaned after the last invasion and she didn't want to feel nauseous today. The computer screen blared to life while the keys and the hand pad glowed faintly, lighting up the the musty, dark room. Debbie typed quickly and pressed enter. A red icon that resembled the hand pad as the 15 year old girl took a deep breath of stale air. 'please work!' she thought desperately as she slapped her hand on the pad. white light wavered around it as the computer started to beep in a crescendo. 'Oh, please work!'

* * *

"MOON HEALING MEDIATION!" Shouted the senshi of the moon as she aimed her wand with heart shaped hand guard at a clown-like monster. a kaleidoscope of multicolored sparkles spiraled out of the wand and danced in the air before it hit the clown square in the chest. With a scream the monster raised it head into the air and turned into gray dust. Pegasus whinnied as he hovered in the air and disappeared in a flash of light. Moon made her wand disappear as well while the senshi of Jupiter said "That was easier than I thought it would be."

"Yeah, even for me." said Chibi Moon as the rest of the senshi got together in a circle. Moon gently yet sharply whacked the pink haired sailor in training on top of her head and said "Don't get to cocky. Otherwise next time we won't be so lucky."

"Yeah yeah." Chibi Moon de-transformed and ran to the park's playground equipment while moon sighed loudly.

"Relax Moon." said Mercury in a calming tone. "She's still learning. I remember how you used to be."

"Yeah," said Moon as the others chuckled to themselves. They too, remembered how she was when they first started out. Their bodies glowed their respected colors as their sailor fukus transformed back into their school uniforms with soft bursts. Usagi moved some hair from her blue eyes and said "At least Chiro wasn't this annoying to train. He at least paid attention to us and listened."

"I wouldn't say that." commented Minako. "When i was teaching him, he constantly didn't even pay attention until I chained him up to a chair."

"I had to burn his butt a few times to keep him awake for meditation." Chimed in Rei with a laugh. Everyone had the same mental image of the Hyper Force's leader with his bottom on fire and the older senshi laughed.

"Usagi!" Chibi-Usa called from the playground, her voice sounding worried.

"What Chibi-Usa?" asked the blond back, her laughing stopped.

"Something weird is happening!" she jumped off of the playground equipment and started running towards the senshi. A white ring of strange energy fallowed her as she ran on the ground, grabbing everyone's attention.

"What the heck?" said Lita. Usagi looked down at her own feet and gasped before she said "Oh boy..." The entire group of untransformed senshi looked down as Chibi Usa finally reached them to see the same white rings around their feet. There was a loud popping sound and a brilliant flash of light. The rings of pale energy transformed into bubbles that held one senshi, who where all pressing their hands on the sides. The inside of the wall felt like plastic wrap but it never tore.

"What's going on?" asked Chibi Usa, her voice sounding echoed from inside the strange sphere.

"Maybe its the Hyper Force again." suggested Minako, her own voice sounding disoriented. Ami shook her head from inside her trap and said "I don't think so, they would call us first. Besides, the power primate is green, not white."

"Then what the heck is going o-" Rei's sentence was cut off short by another loud pop sound. There was a brilliant flash of light and the six bubbles were gone, the only thing remaining of them was the surprise cries of the six girls.

* * *

Chiro sighed as he tossed the book he had read at least three times over his shoulder. He looked out of the window in the observation bay and gazed at the dark, deep blackness of space. He moaned to himself before he jumped off of his red couch and started walking. The Super Robot was quiet in the deep space and still a long way from Shugazoom. Unfortunately for the Hyper Force leader, he was bored out of his mind. He had read all of his books, beaten all of his video games at least three thousand times each, and watched every movie they had on board, including the medical ones Gibson carried for research. Chiro had spared with all of the monkeys, both in groups and individually, then he practiced by himself. But there was only so much he could do on a giant robot in space as they tried to find an evil witch Bellina. Chiro left the observation bay and continued his bored walk through the veins of the Super Robot deep in thought. It was times like this when he missed the sailor senshi the most. If only Usagi and the others, then he was sure than that they would find SOMETHING to do. The Hyper Force leader walked strait past the medical bay and passed a small mirror that was hung on the wall for personal hygiene, then stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at the reflection of him and saw a faint glow emanating from the cold steel floor. Chiro looked down at his gray boots and saw a ring made out of strange pale white energy surrounding him, the edges almost touching the walls of the thin hallway. The monkey boy lifted his leg and tried to sidestep over it, however the strange ring moved with him to the smallest increment of measurement. Chiro couldn't help but gulp as there was a loud pop sound from no where. There was a brilliant flash of white light before the monkey boy realized he was floating inside a pale white bubble floating inches from the ground.

"What the-?" he asked himself, touching the bubble with one finger. It didn't move or bend. He pulled his arm back as far as he could while it glowed with green energy and shoved it into the strange sphere. The energy molding around his hand like it was trying to fight a piece of plastic wrap. He pulled his arm back as panic started to weld up inside of him and he said "Somebody help!" The door to the medical bay swished open before Gibson ran out, a dirty blue rag being used to wipe his hands. As soon as he saw Chiro inside the strange sphere, his black eyes grew large and he said "Oh my. Hold on Chiro." He forced his hands to morph into drills as there was another flash of light. Gibson shot off a line of blue electricity from his left drill, only for it to bounce off the inside of the bubble he himself was in and dodged it. Chiro sighed with annoyance as he slapped his palm on his small communication device.

"Antauri!"

"What is it Chiro?" asked the silver monkey in his deep voice over the communication device. "and why are you using your communicator inside the Super Robot?"

"Well, we are in need of some assistance over by the medical bay Antauri!" said Gibson from his own bubble, his voice sounding as far away as Chiro's.

"I see. Don't worry, Nova, Sprx, Otto and I will be right there. Hold on." Chiro smiled to himself as he turned off the communicator and Gibson yelped in surprise. There was another flash of the bright pale white light. More popping sounds filled the otherwise silent hallway before the light faded and the two heroes were no where in sight.

* * *

It was dark. The dirt on the barren land was s deep chocolate brown and the sky was granite gray in one solid sheet, prepared for the rain that would never come. In a large field that was compiled of mainly dirt and a few weeds and or rocks to keep it company, a small orb appeared above the ground. There was a brilliant flash of white light and Usagi appeared still inside her own bubble. Her blue eyes scanned the field as her sphere floated inches from the ground. Suddenly there was a loud pop sound and her bubble burst, allowing the blond free. She fell to the ground, face first. She coughed and spat out the soil she accidentally inhaled while she stood up. She started to wipe her mouth with her long sleeved uniform sleeve while there was another burst of light and a pop. The silver robotic monkey that she knew as Antauri fell out of his own strange bubble and did his own face plant into the dirt. He stood up and started to brush the powdery dirt from his arm as Usagi said "Antauri?"

"Usagi?" he said as he turned around to find the blond. "What are you doing here?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." she replied, hugging herself as a stiff cold wind blew over the barren field. "Me and the other senshi had just finished a fight when BOOM! we're here. But where's everybody else? They were right next me."

"Strange. Something similar happened on the Super Robot. I received a distress call from Chiro saying that him and Gibson needed some help by the medical bay. Sprx, Nova, Otto and I all went to go investigate, but before we reached the medical bay, we were surrounded in white light."

"Is anyone else here?" the two of them turned around in circles, their eyes searching but the barren land produced nothing but dirt, rocks and some weeds. they were alone. Usagi reached into her skirt pocket vigorously as she said "I'm gonna try to call Ami. Maybe she and the others are nearby." She quickly found her watch with a crescent moon on a pink background on the front and locked it onto her wrist. She flipped it open with a small push of a button and said "Ami, are you there? please come in." there was a slight amount of static from the small view screen surrounded by yellow ribbons. Then the blue haired girl's face appeared in the screen and she said "Usagi! thank goodness!" the blond girl sighed and said "Ami, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Usagi, you won't believe this, but Sprx is with me." Ami moved the communicator to look directly at the red robotic monkey. He waved for a moment and the blue aired girl moved it back to herself.

"Usagi, where are you?"

"I'm in a field with Antauri." she answered, then thought for a moment and said "actually, it's more like a grave yard without the headstones. Where are you?"

"In in a tropical forest of some kind. Does Antarui know what's going on?" Usagi looked over at the silver monkey. He shook his head and said "Unfortunately no. But to me it seems that we are on a different planet with a unexpected Eco system."

"Hmm. Possibly." Sprx's voice came from behind the blue haired girl and she turned it back to him. he smirked to himself and said "Usagi, you and Antarui stay there and we'll try to find you."

"Sure, and I'll try to contact Chibi-Usa and the others."

"Gotcha. Ami out." The screen on the communicator went static again while the blond senshi leader closed her device shut. she sighed to herself that sounded like she was exhausted and said "I hope Chibi-Usa is okay. She was with us when the bubbles appeared."  
"I'm sure she is. Most likely she is with one of the Hyper Force." Antauri suddenly froze, getting Usagi to look at him with a questioning eye. he made his red claws appear from his hands and said "Don't move." Usagi turned into a marble statue as the wind slowed down. There was a brief pause...then Antauri jumped. He went over Usagi's two buns of hair and there was a loud high pitched screech. the blond quickly turned around to see Antauri go threw a creature the was about to attack with it's arms raised. it was large, round, and something the senshi leader was very familiar with.

"A donut?" she said in disbelief. Antauri jumped from his landing spot on the ground behind the monster towards her and replied "a _jelly filled_ donut." he licked the red jam from his claws as the large pastry fella way from the two heroes. The red jelly seeped from the hole created in it's side as a shout was heard from nearby.

"Oh my god! They killed Lenny!" Usagi and Antauri both turned the voice to see two more donuts, one chocolate glazed and the other with lemon filling. the chocolate glazed one had a stick arm from his side covering his hole in the center while the other was patting him on the back with his own arm.

"Don't worry Carl." the lemon filled one said in a deep voice. "We shall get revenge for Lenny."

"Your right Homer. Let's get them!" the chocolate glazed one perked up instantly and charged at the heroes while Usagi gulped. She crouched down on the ground and both her and the silver monkey jumped. They flew over the charging pastries, who didn't stop running for a few more feet. As they turned around to charge again, Usagi raised her hand high up into the air.

"MOON CRISIS POWER MAKE-UP!" Ribbons of pink light surrounded her until her school uniform transformed into a fuku with a three layered skirt, see-through sleeves and a bow on the small of her back that went to her knees. The senshi of the moon took off her tiara as the donuts charged and she tossed it, shouting "**MOON TIARA MAGIC!**" the disk of magical energy blazed in light as the chocolate glazed donut was sliced in half horizontally. the two pieces fell to the ground as it screamed out and Sailor Moon jumped into the air. She lifted one leg and pointing the other at the lemon filled donut while in the air.. she landed on it's top with a soft squish and bounced off. Yellow jelly clung to her red boot as she landed on the dusty ground gracefully. The donut hit the ground with no other sound than a thump. The senshi leader of the moon raised her hand into the air and caught the disk as it flew by. She placed it back onto her forehead while Antarui said with a proud smile "It seems our training has been put into good use."

"I suppose it has." said Moon, giving off a smile of her own.

"Look out!" someone shouted. the two heroes turned to the tree line surrounding the dusty field and saw a young girl. She looked to be about 15 with pinkish-purple hair with silver highlights and mist colored eyes. She wore a white shirt and a pink and white pleated skirt. She started running towards them as a low growl echoed behind them. Antarui and Sailor Moon turned around. Another donut, this one glazed with clear frosting stretched above them, teeth shooting from it's center opening ans it's bug eyes glaring viciously. A ball of white energy flew between the two heroes, hitting the donut in the bottom half. Antarui and Moon both covered their faces with their arms as filling and pieces of the monster baked good went flying. The creature fell to the ground so hard that the earth shook while the strange girl came up to them, panting and her hands surrounded by a fading white light.

"Boy that was close." she said stiffly as she tried to control her breathing.

"Yes is was. Thank you for helping us miss." said Antarui politely. the group was quiet for a minute, the only sound in the field being the girls breathing until it calmed. then, she looked over the two and said "Are you guys heroes?" the two looked at each other before the silver monkey said "Yes, i suppose we are. My name is Antauri and this is Sailor Moon." the girl smiled as brightly as her highlights and said "I can't believe it actually worked! It's nice to meet you, my name is Debbie Aaron." Sailor moon turned to the mess behind her and said "Why the heck was that giant donut trying to kill us?"

"Because you killed one of it's comrades." answered Debbie matter-of-factly.

"Huh?"

"I can't explain it all right now." the pink haired girl quickly turned her head left and right to search the area before she turned back to the silver monkey and the senshi leader. "We have to leave before more of Burns' minion's show up. please come with me to my hideout and I'll explain everything there." the two heroes looked at each other wearily while the girl started to head back to the tree line.

"What do you think Antauri?"

"I don't sense any evil from her. Why don't we fallow her. maybe she can explain a few things as to what is going on."

"true. I'll let Ami know." she clicked on her communicator once again while Antauri started to fly off after Debbie. She only got static. '_This can't be good. Maybe we're out of range. I'll have to try again later._' she thought as she clicked her tool closed again. Sailor Moon then kicked in her running skills as she chased after the silver monkey, Debbie already disappearing behind the tree line.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2


	2. New World, New Trouble PART II

Disclaimer: If I actually owned the rights to Sailor Moon and SRMTHFG, then I wouldn't be writting fan fiction now would I?

Battle Course 303  
Chapter 1: New World, New Trouble  
Part 2

Ami sighed as she sat on an old stump of a large tree. Sprx flew above her and the forest's tree tops while the blue haired girl clicked her communication closed. The red robotic monkey flew back to the ground after a few minutes and said "I don't see nothin' but trees. Sorry Ames." The blue haired girl sighed again as she put her communication watch in her school uniform's skirt pocket and said "It's okay Sprx. We'll just have to try something else to get out of here."

"Were you able to contact Usagi yet?"

"No. It seems she out of range or...or maybe something happened."

"Don't think that way Ames. I'm sure she's okay." a twig crunched behind them, getting their full attention. The red robotic monkey morphed his hands into two large red magnets while there was more crunching sounds. Ami jumped up from her temporary seat and pulled out her blue transforming pen with a star on top and the mercury symbol as a small figure appeared out of the thick mesh of the forest surrounding the small clearing. The two froze at the sight of it as it walked into the light.

"Sprx!" said Otto, the figure as he removed a small twig that was clinging to his skull. Ami put her transformation stick away while Sprx said "Otto? you're here too?" The green robotic monkey grinned widely.

"Yeah, me and Minako."

"Otto! where are you?" called the blonde's voice from the tress as if on Que.

"Over here! And I found Sprx and Ami too!" more twigs crunched from the mesh as the blond teenager cleared the trees. She pulled out some leaves from her long hair and smiled. The two senshi hugged each other for a moment before they broke and and Minako said "Ami! I was worried i was the only one here. Is there anyone else?"

"Usagi and Antauri for sure. I can't reach the others though. They must be out of range." the blue haired girl answered. Minako nodded. She herself had tried to contact the others but only received static as a reply.

"Where are we anyway? Definitely not in Juban anymore." Ami and the two robot monkeys just shrugged their shoulders as a roar echoed from an unknown spot in the forest. Birds scattered from the leaves and coated the sky with multicolored feathers as Sprx said "That can _NOT_ be good." There was another roar from the tress and the senshi pulled out their pents, the blond saying "Looks like we'll be getting some fighting practice today. VENUS STAR POWER MAKE-UP!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER MAKE-UP!" shouted Ami as she and Minako raised their pens into the air. there was bursts of blue and orange light before the senshi of Mercury and Venus stood in the two teenager's places. The two robot monkeys picked up their jaws from the dirt as a third roar echoed, this time closer to them. It has been a long time since they saw a senshi transform and they had forgotten how their uniforms were so short. That and adding to the fact that they were guys made up their reaction, but they moved quickly to hide it. Mercury pressed the stud blue earring in her left ear and a blue visor swished in front of her eyes. A small blue computer formed in her hands and she started to type furiously. Venus wrapped her hear-liked chain around her hand a couple of times while Sprx and Otto aimed their weapons at the trees. The roaring stopped but the birds still filled the sky. Their squawks and chirps filled the silence while the four heroes continued to search. Mercury let out a gasp and turned to the orange senshi as something hit Venus in the back. the blond was pushed into the trees in front of them that surround the small clearing as Mercury scanned faster.

"There!" she said, pointing ahead of her. A large figure jumped from the trees into the open air while Sprx aimed at it with his magnets.

"**MAGNA BALL BLAZER!**" He called out as they glowed with red magnetic energy. Orbs formed on the ends and shot out with a slight pop sound. the figure cried out and fell to their feet from it's position in the air. Venus walked back out from the trees, rubbing the small of he back and saw the figure. With a questioning gaze, she turned to Mercury and said "A cookie?" the blue senshi shrugged while Otto's saws started to spin quickly.

"Look out! **WHIRLY DESTRUCTO SAW!**" He shouted suddenly, shooting his attack. the spinning green saws of energy just barely missed the two senshi's heads. A primal yell erupted from behind them as another giant evil cookie was shredded. Melted butter colored liquid sprayed from the wounds, covering the senshi's back with an angry hiss. Both Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus fell to the ground in strange, awkward positions as the monkeys ran to them.  
"I can't...move." said Mercury. She tried to move her fingers, but they were locked hard.

"Must be that yellow stuff. it paralyzes people!" said Otto, sounding more like Gibson than himself.

"Hold on girls." said Sprx, frantically looking around the small clearing. They needed water, tree sap, fruit punch, anything to wash that yellow paralyzer stuff off of the girls. There was a shriek as a large blob of yellow zoomed through the trees. it hit Sprx with a splatter so wide that it hit Otto on the side as well. both cried out as they fell to the ground. Two more cookies walked into the small open space of trees and surveyed the scene. none of the heroes said anything as one took off a military helmet and said "Poor Jimbo and Nelson. They were mighty fine comrades."  
"You know how the job is Millhouse." said the other monster baked good. "They sacrificed themselves for the cause. Now lets get these creatures to the boss. I'm sure Burns will pick out the correct punishment." Each cookie picked up a senshi and a robotic monkey and slung them over their shoulders while they walked out of the clearing. All of the heroes all grunted at the steps and Mercury thought '_Please don't let this happen to moon._'

* * *

"Stay away from me!" shouted Sailor Chibi Moon as she backed herself up to a large tree. A monster that looked like a lime glazed donut growled as it neared the pink haired girl. She quickly pulled out a small wand that had a heart on top and blew the dust off of it. It has been a while since she has needed this. She pointed it at the creature that was attacking her and gulped.  
"**CHIRO SPEARO!**" came a sudden shout from nowhere. a green spear made out of energy flew from behind and stabbed the creature's top half. The monster baked good screamed out in pain before it fell to Chibi Moon's feet. She continued to hold out t her wand as a young man about her age with jet back hair and blue eyes walked up to her. He was wearing all white with gray boots and gloves, an orange scarf around his neck and two orange lines running parallel down his cheeks. It took a minute for the senshi in training to recognize him at all and it took until he was standing right in front of her to realize who exactly he was.

"Are you okay?" he asked, the lines on his cheeks curving as he smiled.

"Chiro? What are you doing here?" she asked in response.

"Good Question." His blue eyes skimmed over her for a second before he said "I'm sorry but, do I know you?"

"Not really." Sailor Chibi Moon rubbed the back of her head with a goofy smile on her face as she said " I"m Chibi Usa, Usagi's cousin."  
"Oh!" Chiro snapped his fingers as his light bulb lit up. "I remember no. So now you're a senshi too huh?"

"More like a senshi in training. I'm Sailor Chibi Moon." People in the strange town they were located in started to scream and run around the two heroes as they jumped from surprise. The pink senshi grabbed a man by the arm as he ran by and said "Hey,what's going on?" she let him go and he started to run backwards as he said "The minions are coming! The minions are coming! Run for it!" the man turned around and disappeared inside a metal house while the other two watched.

"Minions?" Chiro asked himself as the people in the strange town quickly disappeared from around them.

"Um," said Chibi Moon. She pointed to her right with a confused look on her face as she finished "I think those are minions." What she was pointing at surprised both of them: a crowd of giant donuts and other various baked goods. Chiro nodded and grabbed her gloved wrist. he pulled her away from the tree and said "C'mon, we'd better hide."

"but-" started the pink sailor, however she heard the monsters roar like caged animals and said "good point. I don't think we can take on all of those calories." The two started to run deeper into the village, Chiro in the lead and dragging Chibi Moon as he said "Yeah, we might get fat." Chibi Moon chuckled to herself as the two turned into an ally and hid behind a large plastic Dumpster. Two blueberry muffins and a donut marched past the hiding spot and the two tensed up. When they realized that the baked goods didn't see them, they realized until a young girl with silver curls ran past them at the opening of the dark alleyway. She tripped halfway across and cried out as she fell. Chibi Moon jumped from her hiding spot and ran to the girl. The pink haired senshi helped her up as there was a screech from the right. Chibi Moon grabbed the girl and ran back into the alleyway while the monster baked goods marched past them again. There was a screech from the donut as it pointed at the trash cans and the girl with silver hair whimpered.

* * *

"Okay, so what your saying Debbie is that your planet is being taken over by giant aliens whose minions are pastries?" asked Sailor Moon, sitting down on an old rusted metal chair. The pink haired girl double checked that the latch was locked for the umpteenth time that day as she said "Yes, exactly. It all started about a year ago. My parents were in charge of the resistance and me being an only child, I ended up helping them. However, the aliens and their leader, Burns has gotten stronger and are now kidnapping people. I don't have an idea what's going on."

"Debbie, are you now the only one left?" asked Antauri as he floated at Sailor Moon's shoulder. The rebel with magenta hair nodded as she sat down at another chair. The hideout Debbie had taken them to was dark and musty. Bones the colored of rust red was piled in one corner while a metal table and a set of metal chairs, all rusted sat in the center. the computer that looked more like a big plasma screen TV took up one of the dirt walls while a series of buttons was on it's side. Sailor Moon crossed her arms over her chest before she said "Just out of curiosity, how did you get us here? do you have a power primate like Antauri and Chiro?"

"Power What?" asked Debbie while the senshi shook her head. "No. You see, everyone on our planet emits a sort of life force energy that can be projected outside of our bodies. Our scientists have created machines, such as that computer, that can use this energy to out benefit. Most things are just machines to make stuff such as chairs and toys but the computer here in the hideout can transport people from different areas. Even different worlds when used correctly. However, I was in such a hurry to get some help, that I didn't put in the correct location for this place. That's why you two were in a field." Debbie looked down at her hands bashfully while Sailor Moon nodded and said "And how did you find us anyway?"

"I have a tracer on life energies that are not of this planet. By using the computer, i found you two quite easily."

"Debbie," said Antauri. He had his blue eyes closed during the rebel's explanation but now had them open and was looking at her when he said "Do your people ever use the energy you project as a weapon?" The magenta haired girl looked surprised for a moment before she answered, "Sometimes, but not really. I used a technique used by my father, who was in the police force to save you, but only police officers use their energy for attacks. However all of them were pretty much killed in the first wave of attacks. Why?"  
'I sense a large amount of energy coming from you. I have a strong feeling that if you trained you could be a great fighter." Debbie shook her head while Moon looked over at the silver robotic monkey.  
"I can't do that!"

"Maybe not well, especially at first." said Moon, an idea suddenly hatching in her mind. "But maybe...just maybe enough to make an edge." Debbie looked at them questionably while the silver monkey nodded, getting the idea as well. The senshi leader of the moon stood up from her rusted chair and said "We'll help you fight your aliens. However, We need to gather the rest of the team and you will need to help us. Therefore, I think you are in need of some harsh, short term training." Debbie jumped up from her chair and grabbed Sailor Moon's outstretched hand.

"It's a deal."

* * *

PREVIEW: Chapter 2: New friend, New Foe


	3. New Friend, New Foe PART I

Disclaimer: Hey, if I owned the rights to Sailor Moon and SRMTHFG, than I wouldn't be writting fan fiction, now would I?

BATTLE COURSE 303  
chapter 2: New Friend, New Foe  
part 1

Sailor Moon closed her eyes shut from the bright glare of the large computer while Debbie tied a watch-like device to one of her wrists.

"Just fallow this tracker Sailor Moon. It should bead you to the other members of your teams. From what you told me, I set it up so that way each energy blip is colored coated for each of you members."

"Thanks. This will be a piece of cake." she said, bringing up the device on her wrist closed to her face. It was basicly flat with a screen and three diffent colored blips in the center: gray, white and pink. She smirked as the rebel said "Just press the screen and it will activate."

"Right." The senshi leader did what was instructed and was surrounded with a bright white light. Debbie and Antauri took a few steps back while Sailor Moon's body started to disappear and she exclaimed "Woah!"  
"Good luch Usagi!" Antauri called out through the fog of the light.

"You too Antauri!" called the blond as the light fadded. Sailor Moon no longer stood in her spot in the small underground hideout while her voice echoed off the dirt walls. Antauri cleared his throat before he floated over to the makeshift table and shoved it into the corner. Some bones crunched loudly under the table's weight but neither seemed to notice as Debbie rolled up her sleeves and tied her long magenta hair with silver highlights into a bun. The silver monkey floated back to the ground and said "Now Debbie, I will not be able to tach you much because of the rush we are in, but what i do show you will guantee you protecting yourself. Also, if in need, you will be able to help us with the aliens. Are you ready?"

"I'm more than ready!" she answered as she punched the air in front of her. Antauri coudn't stop himself from sighing as he thought '_why do I have a feeling this will be like teaching Usagi?_'

* * *

The fortress the aliens choose was both odd and fitting on some ways. The building was the local highschool and the room they resided in the most was the gymnasiam. Most of the rooms on the top floor of the school were left alone, gathering dust on it's unused desks and chalkboards. The second floor classrooms were used for something other than teaching advance physics. the aliens used this floor to tortcure the planet's citizens and as housing rooms for the leaders of the alien race. the main floor, which was simular to the top floor but the gym was completely overrun with the aliens and changed to their liking. Burns sat on his throne that was inside a large fish bowl while a suger glazed donut carred in a man with salt and peper hair into the gym. The leader of the aliens looked at the human with tired annoyance and said, "Humanoid, do you swear your alegence to me in echange for your freedom?" his voice was deep and booming in the echoey room. The man with the salt and peper glared at the alien and said "Why don't you bite me, you giant shelfish!" Burns only looked at him with dusgust beore he turned to the donut and said "Spalding, take him to the Planet Idaho room."  
"Yes Sir!" the donut replied in a voice that sounded under water. the evil baked good picked up the man once again and carried him out, the human screaming out in horror. Burns sighed to himself as the door banged open and two monster cookies walked inside the high school gymnasium. Each one held a robot monkey and a young woman wearing a short skirt and body suit.

"Master Burns sir," said one of the Cookies. "We found these four wandering in the forest near the building. They attacked and killed Jimbo and Nelson."

"That is a shame." said the leader of the aliens. "But how, may I ask, did they acomplish this?"

"Well sir," said the second cookie. "They attacked them with some sort of energy attacks." the second in comand, another who looked like the leader and had his own fish bowl, clicked his tongue and said "Which ones Millhouse?"

"The woman mainly." answered the second Cookie.

"Yeah, the monkeys here are just robots." replied Ralph, the first cookie. Burns thought for a minute before he said "Millhouse, take the woman to the energy absorbson chambers. Ralph, take the robots down to the science lab and have them dismantaled." the two monster baked goods nodded and turned around to leave. When the two woman saw him, their faces didn't show fear, but he could tell they were.

"Sailor Moon and the others won't let you get away with this!" said the blond girl with an orange and dark blue outfit suddenly. Burns grawled at her as the door slammed shut behind them and Smithers said "Humonoids are so inculent Sir. Don't pay them any attention."

"I was thinking Smithers," said the alien leader. "these humonoids are really starting to annoy me. how about we just capture all of the aura these people have and destroy the planet?"

"It'a a great idea sir. I'll have the minions get started on it at once."

"Excellent."

* * *

  
"Holy Shnipes!" Sailor Moon caleld out in alarm as she pressed herself against a small brick house. a large crowd of people filed past her, quickly seperating into houses and other various buildings before slamming their doors. Sailor moon sighed and she pealed herself from the wall as a giant triangle slice of chocolate cake marched towards her. It let out a loud roar and she jumped. Her mouth watered slightly until the creature roared once again, it's long two rows of long, jagged teeth showing. the blond senshi leader quickly looked around her and ran down the empty street. the monster fallowed her with another roar while Moon pulled off her gold and red tiara from her forehead.  
"**MOON TIARA MAGIC!**" she shouted as she turned her body slightly so she could see the monster. She let go of the magical disk and the monster slice of cake let out a final roar as it was cut in half horizontally. Moon caought her disk as the two halves fell to the ground and she replaced it back on her forehead in Tiara mode. She licked her fingertips s as she jumpe donot the nearest building and skimmed the small town she had landed in. In truth, the town looked more like a broken down city with tall glass buildings than a small village with huts, but in the ruins of the tall buildings, small huts were bult and currently hiding the town's citizens. She spotted a pink light near a skyscreapper with broken windows and smirked to herself. Looks like Chibi Moon was gonna make it easier to find her. Using her senshi agility, she started roof hopping, quickly reaching the broken glass skyscraper. she landed on a much shorter bulding next to it and croched down as she saw Chibi Moon. Chiro was with her as well and they were fighting off a large blueberry muffen. a young girl with silver curls stood away from them, watching the fight from behind a stack of boxes. Sailor Moon spotted a cable antena next to her on the roof and ripped it off with a strong yank. the blond senshi waslked to the edge of the building so she was directly above the attacking muffen raised the atena above her head. Moon jumped off the roof with a primal scream, startling the two heroes and plunged the rod into the muffen's top. it yelped out in surprise as she released the rod and landed on the ground on all fours like a cat.

"Now Chiro!" she called as she stood up, using her leader voice. the leader of the Hyper Force jumped inot the air, his hands glowing green as Chibi Moon walked over to the blond senshi. He grabbed the top of the cable antena and the green energy moved down it to the inside of the muffen. the monster baked good exploaded with green sparks While Chiro landed on the ground in the same position as Sailor Moon. the humans covered their faces as pices of the baked good flew in all dierections, splattering on the skyscrapper and other varous buildings near by. When it stopped and everything was clear, the two leaders high fived each other while Chibi Moon said "Sailor Moon, that was awesome!"

"Thanks Chibi Moon." said the blond senshi leader as she turned to her future daughter. "Are you okay?"  
"Oh I'm fine. Chiro had my back the whole time."

"Sailor Moon, do you know what's going on?" asked the monkey boy and she nodded.

"This planet is bing invaded my monster aliens. The last surviving member of the rebel allience called us for help. She's at the hideout right now." The little girl walked out from behind the boxes, whipping away her tears as she grabbed the back of Moon's long back bow and said "Is Debbie still alive?" Sailor Moon started to answer the young girl but was interupted by a high pitched shreek. Moon quickly grabbed her and fell to the ground as a piece of retangle shapped metal flew over everyone's heads.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED IN PART TWO.**


	4. New Friend, New Foe PART II

Disclaimer: If I actually owned the rights to Sailor Moon and SRMTHFG, then I wouldn't be writting fan fiction now would I?

BATTLE COURSE 303  
Chapter 2: New Friend, New Foe  
Part 2

Sailor Moon took a few deep breaths as she got to her knees. The young girl with silver curls stood up and gasped as she pointed behind the blond senshi. She turned around to see a monster croissant standing at the cross hairs of the next street, another bar of metal in it's hands. Moon started to stand back up as the french treat tossed it's weapon at her. Chiro quickly jumped in front of her, his hand glowing green with energy.

"**THUNDER PUNCH!**" he shouted as his fist connected with the metal. it went sailing high into the air and shattered into big chunks while green electricity sparked around it. Chiro helped moon up and she said "Thanks Chiro."

"Not a problem." he replied. Chibi Moon stood up and brushed off her pink, yellow and white skirt.  
"What was that for?!" she shouted at the monster croissant. it grunted then said in a Spanish accent "Why did you kill my friend, Otto?"

"Because he attacked us." replied Chiro while Moon thought '_I thought croissants were French. I should pay attention to school more often._' the monster ethnic confused baked good grunted and said "You will pay for turning my friend into crumbs. prepare yourselves humans!" he started running at the four humans and Moon gave the little girl to Chibi Moon.

"Take her and hide. We can take care of this croissant." she said. The pink haired girl nodded and took the small girl back behind the boxes she was previously behind. Both leaders jumped into the air as the croissant nearly stampeded them. the two landed on the roof of a nearby building and Chiro said "Wanna try that combo attack we worked out in Shugazoom?"

"Sure, I haven't used it in a while." she replied, taking off her Tiara once again. she jumped back down from the roof in front of the croissant and said "You can't hit the broad side of a barn." the monster baked good lunged for her but she jumped over him and landed behind. her Tiara formed into a disk while she was in the air and she tossed it as soon as she landed, shouting "**MOON TIARA MAGIC!**" the disk spun around the croissant and he fell to the ground, dizzy. the blond senshi leader moved her hands slightly and the attack made a large arc in the air. it slammed down on the monster backed good's arms, slicing them off before it returned to Sailor Moon. She replaced it on her head while the Croissant cried out in pain.

"How dare you cut off the great Skinner's arms!" he cried out in his Spanish accent.

"The same way we can do this." said Sailor Moon, pointing upwards. Chiro jumped down from the roof, his palms glowing with the power primate as he landed on his hands on Skinner's back.

"**MONKEY FOO!**" he called out. the energy expanded around him, shooting him upwards into the air. the croissant screamed out before it exploded and Sailor Moon said "perfect!" Chiro did a flip in the air before he landed next to moon and said "great distraction Sailor Moon."  
"Anytime." she replied as Chibi Moon and the young girl with silver curls emerged from the boxes. both were shocked at the teamwork of the two and the pink senshi said "where did you learn that?"

"From the Hyper Force. Remember when Sailor Mars and the others turned evil for a while?"

"Oh yeah." Chibi Moon remembered that time in the cage when she was younger and pushed back the memories. the young girl ran and hugged Sailor Moon's legs, saying "Thank you so much for saving me again!" Sailor Moon smiled and said in a motherly tone, "you are welcome. Now, to answer your question from earlier, Yes Debbie is alive. She was the one who brought us here." The young girl looked up and smiled a toothy grin.

"I knew she could find a way to save us. I've got to tell my mama." she let go of the senshi leader and started running down the street. at the fork in the road, she turned back, waved and shouted "Thank you Sailor Moon!" Moon, Chiro and Chibi Moon all waved and watched as she disappeared from their view.

"Was Antauri or the others with you?" asked Chiro after the young girl was gone. Moon nodded.

"He's with Debbie, training while I find everyone and take them back to the hideout."

"Training?"

"Yep. She has aura-like powers and is going to help us fight the aliens." Sailor Moon waved her hand in the air and a wrist watch-like device appeared out of her hidden pocket space. She handed it to Chiro, who put it over his orange glove at the wrist and said "This will transport you and Chibi Moon to the hideout. Wait there until I return with the others."

"No!" said Chibi Moon with anger, stomping her pink boot on the ground. "I'm coming with you." Sailor Moon couldn't stop herself from sighing like an annoyed mother and said "Look, just go with Chiro. you will be safer there."

"No. Why is everyone concerned for my safety? I'm a senshi too and I can protect myself!" Moon grunted and looked at the monkey boy standing next to her.. The two exchanged a wordless conversation with their eyes before he nodded. Chiro went to Chibi Moon and grabbed her around the waist with one hand. the young girl's face turned red while he used his thigh to hit the switch on the watch. There was a white flash and Chibi Moon's cries of protest echoed in the silent street. Moon looked down at her own device and turned the ring that surrounded the button. it turned a shade of blue and she slapped her hand on it. there was another bright flash and in an instant, she too was gone.

* * *

"Put. Me. Down!" ordered Sailor Mars as a large brownie picked her up with it's twig-like arms. Yellow liquid covered her body, constricting her movement like Elmer's glue as the monster screamed loudly. She spotted something in the corner of her eye as the brownie screamed again and exploded into chunks coated with electricity. Sailor Jupiter ran up to her doll-like friend and said, "Mars, are you okay?"

"Cant...move."the red senshi answered as she rested on her side on the ground like a plank of wood. her black hair was draped across her chin while the senshi of thunder crouched down next to her and touched a dollop of the yellow substance. She kneaded it between her thumb and index fingers and felt the first joints of her fingers lock up stiffly. She let out a yelp and the paralyzed senshi said "Are you...okay Jupiter?"

"Yeah," the other replied. "Just startled I guess. This stuff will paralyze anything that comes in contact with it. Hold on while I get something to wash it off."

"Sure," Mars replied while Jupiter stood up and started to walk around the grassy field. "I'll just...stay...here." the green senshi walked towards a large rock formation and peeked behind it. what she saw made her gasp out "Nova! Gibson!" the two robot monkeys smiled in their eyes and the yellow one said "What...up...girl?" Both members of the Hyper Force were clean on the front, but when Jupiter went to move them, she found that their backs were covered with the strange butter colored liquid as Mars.

"Sneak attack?" the green senshi of thunder asked them.

"Indubitably." answered Gibson. Jupiter smiled at him and Nova as their eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and Mars called "Look out! Behind you!" Sailor Jupiter bolted upright and did a 180 to come face-to-face with a giant brownie. it's mouth dripped with yellow ooze and it's eyes were angry red.

"You killed Apu! I kill you!"

* * *

The red ribbon fell from the trees as Sailor Moon tugged it gently. She recognized it as Minako's hair ribbon and looked around. Nothing. She looked at the watch-like device on her wrist and saw the blip she was fallowing had disappeared. She twisted her ring on the outside of the screen until a red blip appeared and sighed. She had lost Mercury, Venus, or Gibson and found Mars or Sprx instead. Her day just kept getting better and better. Moon sighed again ans slapped her hand on the device. She was engulfed with the white light and as soon as it faded, she found herself in a grassy field, next to the forest's tree line. the blond senshi leader skimmed the green with her blue eyes and saw a portal about a hundred feet away from her on top of a small hill. She started to run towards it when she spotted a monster-like brownie. Moon gasped and dove behind a large rock nearby while the brownie marched itself to the portal. As she watched, it bent down and picked up Sailor Jupiter with it's twig arms. the green senshi was in an attack position, yet she was stiff as a board. Her back was coated with a film of butter colored liquid while her eyes moved around. Moon watched in Horror as the evil baked good rocked her back and tossed her into the oval with a magical pop. The brownie bent over again and threw two robotic monkeys inside the portal next: Nova and Gibson. He was about to do the same to Sailor Mars when Moon got over her shock and stood up. She quickly pulled off her tiara and tossed it while she shouted "**MOON TIARA MAGIC!**" the brownie shrieked as the disk of magical energy sliced off it's arms with a wet squish sound. Mars made an oomph sound as she landed on the ground stiffly while the brownie continued to shriek.

"my arms! my two arms!" it shouted, enraged. Sailor moon ran from behind her rock and went up to the Senshi of fire. She placed a hand on a yellow coated shoulder and said "Mars, are you okay?"

"Not...really...meatball head." said Mars, her mouth and eyes the only things moving besides her hair blowing in the wind. the blond senshi leader frowned and tried to pull her hand away, but found that her fingers and wrists were locked into place.

"What is this stuff?"

"A paralyzer...I think." said the senshi of mars. "Jupiter...Nova...and Gibson...were all...covered with this goop."

"I KILL YOU!" came a shout from behind, startling the two. The monster brownie lunged for the two teenagers while moon pulled off her tiara with her free hand. '_I'm getting some good practice with this thing today._' she thought while she shouted "**MOON TIARA MAGIC!**" the brownie was cut directly in half while in midair. The pieces fell to the ground with a splat as more of the paralyzing fluid spayed moon's side.

"Yuck!" she cried out as she felt her entire body lock into place. Moon found herself frozen like a statue in her attack position while the wind blew her long blond hair in the breeze. "Great...Just great."

"Nice job meatball head."

"shut it Sailor Mars." Moon gulped loudly as her body started to tip over on top of the senshi of mars. she landed with the transportation device between them and there was a spark at it activated. There was a brilliant flash of white light before both frozen senshi were gone from the field.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3: NEW POWER NEW HERO.


	5. New Power, New Hero PART I

Disclaimer: Hey, if I owned the rights to Sailor Moon and SRMTHFG, than I wouldn't be writting fan fiction, now would I?

BATTLE COURSE 303  
Chapter 3: New Power, New Hero  
Part 1

"Master Burns Sir!" shouted a giant monster cupcake with pink frosting in a feminine as it ran into the run down city's high school gym. The leader of the aliens looked at the minion coldly as he said "What is it Skinner?"

"Well sir," started the cupcake. "We started to gather the last humanoids with energy as we could like you ordered, but some minions did not come back."

"WHAT?!" shouted Burns, shocked while his claw broke the wooden staff he held in half like a toothpick.

"It is true sir. Not only was Nelson and Jimbo was destroyed, but so was Wigam, Moe, Otto, Apu and Ochmen. None of them have returned. I sent some of the spare minions and they reported that they found the minions in pieces. Like someone made them explode from the inside." Burns remained quiet, thinking to himself about the situation. After a short period of time and no answer, Skinner cleared his throat and said "What do you wish us to do sir?" Burns remained silent, as if ignoring the monster cupcake. Everyone in the gym waited for their leader's response in silence. Then, the leader of the aliens shouted "S-S-K-K-I-I-N-N-N-N-E-E-R-R-!-!"

"y-yes s-s-s-ir?" The minion stuttered from fear.

"Obviously, this is the work of those rebels that appeared when we first started invading."

"But sir, didn't we kill them all?" asked Smithers tentatively. Burns turned to his second in command and said in an annoyed voice "well, apparently some survived." He turned back to the minion who was starting to shake.

"We need to get rid of those rebels who still stand in our way of domination. Skinner, I want you to go prepare special energy extraction tubes for them. Smithers, release the hounds."

* * *

A ball of white energy balanced between Debbie's palms as she pointed it at a stack of cans Antauri gathered. She took a deep breath and put her wrists together while opening her hands to make a V. Doing this, she released the ball and it smashed into the cans with a loud clank. The clanking echoed as the soda cans fell to the ground and Debbie smiled. She was getting better at this. Chiro and Antauri clapped while she took a few deep breaths and the silver robotic monkey started to pick up the cans once again. For Debbie, it felt great using her extra aura like this. Her body was responding to the need of helping to save everyone she cared about. Chibi Moon watched silently while the strange silver monkey stacked the cans into a pyramid shape and crossed her arms over her chest. It wasn't that she didn't like the girl with magenta hair and silver highlights; Debbie was quite nice but the pink haired Senshi was mad at Sailor Moon and Chiro. The Senshi leader would let her battle with the sailor scouts but she wouldn't let her come with her to gather up the lost team? Why was the leader of the Sailor Senshi being so hypocritical? Chibi Moon was going to give that girl a piece of her mind as soon as she got back to the rebel's hideout.

"She cares about you Chibi Usa." Said Antauri as if she was voicing her opinions out loud. Chiro didn't seem surprised at the sudden statement while the girls looked at him strangely.

"Huh?" asked the Senshi in training, her ruby eyes wide.

"You were wondering why Sailor Moon left you here instead of taking you with her, right?" Chibi Moon nodded. "She didn't take you with her was because she knew how dangerous things are on this planet right now."

"Yes, he's right." Said Debbie, pointing her index finger at the ceiling to make her look like a nerd in school. "Burns' minions are almost always crawling somewhere. Not to mention the wildlife in the forests and lakes. She didn't want you to get hurt at all." Chibi Moon remained quiet while Debbie held out her hands like she did before. A sphere of white energy reappeared and spun in her hands while she moved it back into the V. '_Maybe they're right._' The pink haired Senshi thought to herself. '_Maybe, she just didn't want me to get hurt. Wow, that meatball head actually thought this through._' once the cans fell over again, everyone clapped and Antauri started to set them up once again. There suddenly was a pop sound and a small white orb from the open area on the dirt floor underneath the hatch. The four heroes froze in their spots, as there was a burst of white energy in the sport, blinding them. Antauri uncovered his blue eyes first and said "My word." The humans uncovered their eyes as well and let out a series of gasps. In the clear spot underneath the hatch, was Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars, stuck together in awkward positions on top of each other like two pieces of chocolate left out in the sun, then put into the freezer to harden. Their bodies were covered with a strange yellowy fluid while their eyes darted around the room, searching.

"Um, a little help please someone?" said Moon, her face frozen in a determined form, like she was fighting and was frozen in time.

"Oh fudge. Hold on a second." Said Debbie as she ran to the latch. She jumped over the Senshi and grabbed the ladder to the hatch, where she quickly spun the lock and pulled herself into the shack over it.

"Actually, it was a brownie." Said Mars while the other three walked up to the two frozen Senshi.

"Told ya I should have gone with you." Said Chibi Moon while she held her hands behind her back.

"Shut up Chibi Moon." Said both Senshi in unison.

"What happened to you guys?" Chiro asked while Debbie jumped back into the hideout, barely missing the two. In her hands were two plastic jugs of water that could be found in a supermarket. While she gently put the jugs on the ground and went to lock the latch, Mars said, "Well, I was completely lost when I bumped into Nova and Gibson. We were attacked by this Indian accented brownie and were covered with this goop. Luckily Jupiter showed up and took care of them, but then there was another brownie and she got paralyzed too."

"Then when I showed up," continued Sailor Moon. "I saw the brownie throwing Sailor Jupiter, Nova and Gibson into a portal. I was able to take care of him before he threw in Mars, but I got covered with this stuff." Debbie jumped back down from the latch and handed a jug to Chiro, who was closest. They both pulled off the tab, then the lids and the rebel girl held it above her head.

"Just relax." She said while Chiro mimicked her movement. "Oh, and sorry if any of this goes in your noses." She turned the jug upside down and dumped it on top of the two stuck-together Senshi. The monkey boy fallowed suit and emptied the water jugs onto the Senshi of mars and the Senshi leader. Once emptied, they watched as the butter colored goop melt with a chorus of sizzling sounds. It dripped off their bodies like they were plastic wrap and soak into the dirt ground. Moon and Mars coughed out the water that had fallen into their mouths before they climbed off each other and got into more comfortable sitting positions. The Senshi of fire removed some raven hair from her lavender eyes while Moon started to wring out her long hair and said "What was that stuff?"

"It's called 'Paralyzing Butter'." Debbie explained, throwing her empty plastic jug over her shoulder. "Burns discovered that any minion with a baked good as it's original form made it in their bodies naturally. Like ours makes blood. That's why most minions are like Donuts, muffins, etc."

"Most?" Chibi Moon piped up. "I don't like the sound of most."

"Burns did make some of his more deadly minions from animals, but he hardly ever lets them out." A knocking came from the hatch shushed the group. Antauri put a finger to his lips while Mars and Moon stood up and he moved to the top of the latch. The humans quickly moved to the center of the room while his body turned reddish-purple. He slowly slipped his form through the hatch while everyone waited in silence. He came back down faster than he did going up and said "Uh, Debbie? Did Burns ever use dogs for his minions?"

"Yeah, they are the nastiest and the meanest. Why?" Suddenly the hatch was ripped open like it was tissue paper while Antauri quickly flew over to the humans. Two large black dogs the size of a full sized couch jumped into the hideout through the hole and growled loudly. The whites of their eyes had turned yellow while the pupils were a dark red color and clear slobber dripped from their bared fangs.

"That's why."

"Holy crap!" Debbie exclaimed as she took a step backwards. "They were able to find the hideout!"

"What are we going to do?" asked Chibi Moon, hopping for an answer. Sailor Moon scanned the hideout with her clear blue eyes and thought for a minute. She looked back at the dogs for a second before she turned to the leader of the Hyper Force and said "Chiro, do you think you, Antauri and Debbie can take on one in here?"

"I think so. Why?" he answered.

"Cause we're about to make the other mad. Senshi!" Sailor Mars and Chibi Moon quickly looked at their leader, who went into full on hero mode and the blond said, "fallow me." Sailor Moon broke from the group in a run and charged the two monster-sized dogs.

"Is she crazy?" asked Mars as the blond Senshi leader jumped over the first dog. She landed on the second one's head, which was directly under the hatch opening. The dog growled loudly and in a deep angry tone as the two Senshi shrugged their shoulders. They quickly fallowed the Senshi leader by jumping on the dog's head and once they were clear, the black dog used as a trampoline barked and fallowed them. Antauri smirked and said "Cleaver. Now let's get this over with." The silver monkey took a deep breath and Chiro covered his ears with Debbie fallowing suit. Antauri let out a high-pitched screech sound, causing the first dog to whine pitifully and run towards the two humans. The monkey boy quickly powered up for an attack while the rebel girl slid to the right. The giant dog growled as it lunged for Chiro, who pulled back his arm.

"**THUNDER PUNCH!**" He called out as green electricity buzzed around his fist. He hit the monster dog in the gut, making it howl as it fell to the ground, back at the door. It growled as it stood back up and charged again. Chiro's fist started to glow green once more but Debbie stopped him with a hand. He nodded as the dog ran and her hands glowed white. A ribbon of energy shot from her hands and spiraled around the giant canine. It let out a howl as its body shrunk to that of a small black puppy. It ran closed in and ran up to the girl with magenta and silver hair, barking once and wagging it's tail. Debbie picked it up while Antauri said, "When did you learn to do that?"

"I don't know. It just came to me." She answered while the dog started to lick her face.

Meanwhile…

Sailors Moon, Mars and Chibi Moon lead the second dog into the open space between the shack cover and the broken down brick house. Sailor Mars formed multiple rings around her as she aimed at the grass around the crazy dog and shouted "**MARS BURNING MANDALA!**" the rings of fire hit the grass around the dog, causing them to burst into flame.

"Nice move Mars." Said Moon as the smell of burning grass filled the air. She high-fived the red Senshi while the dog barked and crouched down. It sprung from it's hind legs while Chibi Moon shouted "Look out!" it's belly just barely missed the flames while Mars was pushed away. The giant canine tackled Sailor Moon to the ground with a low growl. She tried to keep her face to the ground while the black dog attempted to bite it off. While Mars stood up, Chibi Moon came charging at the mass of black fur. She shoved her elbow into it's side forcing a yelp from it and thrusting it's enormous body to the ground. The pink Senshi took a couple of deep breaths while she tired to not fall onto the ground herself and Sailor Moon stood up.

"Thanks." Said the blond Senshi leader.

"No big." Chibi Moon replied, forming a want with a heart shaped handle. "Shall we?"

"Yes, lets." Agreed the Senshi leader. She formed a wand similar to the Senshi in training's and both aimed at the large dog while it started to stand back up.

"**MOON HEALING MEDITATION!**" they both called out as a kaleidoscope of colors shot from the wand's tips. The giant canine howled once more as it was drenched with the lights and it's body shrank until it was a small puppy. The pink haired Senshi picked it up and it licked her face as Debbie, Antauri, and Chiro walked out of the shack with a puppy of their own.

"Well, that didn't take long." Said Mars with a satisfied smile.

"What are we gonna do now?" Debbie asked nervously while she started to pet the puppy she held. "Burns knows where the hideout is now."

"And," said Antauri. "He has all of the other Senshi and Hyper Force members."

"Well," said Moon in a matter-of-fact voice. "it looks like we'll have to end this."

* * *

"Are you sure about this Debbie?" asked Chiro as she handed him a long bamboo pole. He gripped it in the middle and belt it slightly with ease as the rebel gave similar poles to the Senshi.

"Of course." She said, slinging her own bamboo pole across her shoulders. "Me and the other members of the rebellion have done this before. The minions don't go near the storage areas at all."

"Okay… if you're sure." The monkey boy added a sigh to the sentence as everyone exited the tree line that surrounded the alien's base. The entire high school building was inside a ring of the exotic forest where strange things like bamboo and wide leafed ferns grew, perfect cover for the few teens and a robot monkey. The group of heroes walked with one foot in the trees, the other on the grassy football field between the building and the trees, circling it. After a few moments, Debbie stopped them and pointed to the building. The wall they were looking at was solid pale baize brick with one lone window at the three-story mark. On the ground underneath the window was a series of small rocks placed perfectly for a pole to he shoved into and stick strait out for at least a few seconds.

"Okay," Debbie instructed. "As son as Antauri opens the window, we pole vault through it. The room should eh food storage for the prisoners and it should be clear to leave. Is everyone ready?" the rest of the group nodded, though Chibi Moons and Chiro's were shaky as they gripped their poles tighter. Antauri quickly covered the empty field on the fours and as soon as he reached the building, he clicked on the jetpack. The speed that he floated up to the window amazed everyone, especially Chiro while the silver monkey's hand went through the glass of the window. There was a soft click as the lock was moved and he slowly slid the window open, removing his hand at the same time. Chiro gripped the pole even tighter as the silver monkey flew inside and he started to sprint.

"Aim for the rocks!" Debbie shouted as he reached the halfway point. In one swift motion, he shoved the bamboo pole into the center of the rocks while continuing to run. His body was vaulted into the air for about two seconds before he disappeared into the window. The forgotten pole shook before it fell to the ground, out of the next runner's way. The girls all released a held breath before Sailor Moon started sprinting next. Sailor Mars fallowed her, then Chibi Moon and Debbie, each waiting for the stick to fall before starting. However, as the rebel was in the air, she saw an ominous blue low from inside and gasped as her feet went through. Debbie landed in a crouching position as she slip slightly and the others moved out of her way. The rebel looked around as she stood up and said "What the!" the room did not store food or supplies like she thought and have seen before. It stored bodies. Each person was in a single person cylinder tanks with a blue gelatinous liquid. And the walls were covered head to toe with the tanks. A large generator connected to each tank via thick tubes in the ceiling stood in the center of the median sized room. Chiro walked to the generator and moved to rest his hand on it, but Debbie shouted, "STOP!" He froze in his position, his hand hovering above the metal.

"What is all this?" asked Mars, trying to see into a tank. The liquid was so thick inside that the Senshi of fire could only see parts of the people inside, such as an arm, a leg or a mass of hair. Debbie ran her fingers through her bangs as she walked around the generator and said " They're extraction chambers. Damn!" The rebel girl sat on the floor and punched it, the concrete cracking slightly. Everyone jumped.

"They must have exchanged the food supply for these things." Said Mars, touching one with the palm of her hand. Antauri walked over to Debbie as she sat on the ground, looking down at her shoes and asked, "What do these extraction chambers do?"

"They," she started, standing up. "They suck all of the energy from your body. The aliens use it to power their machines. But they must be planning something big to be capturing so many people."

"Look!" Chibi Moon cried out, her face pressed against a cylinder. The heroes gathered around her to peer into the liquid. Near the top was a mass of chestnut brown hair with a ponytail that had two large beads to keep it in place. There was a slight shift of the body and they all saw a gold tiara with a green gem in the center.

"That's Jupiter!" moon cried out, shocked. Chiro examined the one next to the green Senshi and saw part of an orange skirt and blond hair. He took a step back as he said, "I think this is Sailor Venus!" Mars let out a gasp as she looked into the tank on Jupiter's other side, pointed and said, "Mercury's in here." Through the thick fluid, she could see sailor Mercury's signature blue hair as well as the sensei's whole face in pieces.

"We've got to get them out of there!" said Moon, pulling off her tiara. She aimed it at the Senshi of Jupiter's tank and said "Chibi Moon and Chiro. try something on Mercury's and Venus' tank."

"What about us?" Mars asked with a whine while she stood next to Debbie and Antauri.

"Your attacks would melt the glass and injure the scouts more than if we shatter them." The Senshi leader answered, closing one eye to aim her magical disk. The remaining three stood back and remained quiet while the two Senshi and the monkey boy powered up. Mars and Debbie were amazed at Moon's answer while Antauri couldn't stop himself from smiling. He felt proud that she was starting to use her brains to fight. If only she would use it study though…

"**MOON TIARA MAGIC!**" the Senshi leader called, throwing her disk dead center of the tube.

"**PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!**" Chibi Moon called out, her wand spewing out rings of pink energy in the shape of hearts at the glass. Chiro's fist and foot glowed green as she did this before he shouted, "**THUNDER PUNCH! LIGHTING KICK!**" the monkey boy punched the center of the glass, then kicked it in the same spot as he turned is body. The attacks hit the glass at the same time and there was a chorus of shatters. Debbie made a shield of white energy While Mars and Antauri went behind her and the three tubes shattered. Glass soared over their head while the gelatinous fluid spattered the walls and shield. As soon as it stopped, Debbie let the shield disperse and everyone ran to the tubes. The three Senshi were slouched against the bare walls of the inside of the tunes, their fuku's dripping blue. Moon grabbed Mercury's shoulders and shook her until the blue eyes of the Senshi opened. Mercury moaned as the Senshi leader said, "Sailor Mercury, are you okay?"

"I think so." The blue Senshi replied. "Where are we exactly?"

"You are in the base for aliens who are trying to take over this planet. You, Jupiter, and Venus were being used as batteries." Two more moans came from the orange and green Senshi before Jupiter said "oh, my head."

"I need some aspirin." Venus said, agreeing with her green suited friend.

"Does anyone know where the monkey team is?" asked Chiro, his eyes scanning all three of the previously captured sailor scouts.

"I remember Sprx and Otto being with us when those giant cookies captured us." Said Venus, rubbing her head as she crawled out of the broken tube. "But they were taken somewhere else after the leader of the alien told his followers to bring us here." "And soon you shall join them."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED IN PART TWO!**


	6. New Power, New Hero PART II

Disclaimer: If I actually owned the rights to Sailor Moon and SRMTHFG, then I wouldn't be writting fan fiction now would I?

BATTLE COURSE 303  
Chapter 3: New Power, New Hero  
Part 2

All of the Heroes in the room turned to the door to see a lobster with glasses on it's eyes and a lazar gun in it's larger claw. They all stood back as it stepped in slightly and Mars pulled off her gloves, sticking them between her body suit and her back bow. She formed a bow out of fire and an arrow out of red energy and aimed with her hands.

"**MARS FLAME SNIPPER!**" she called out, firing the arrow. The lobster fired a blob of paralyzing butter with his gun a t the same time. The arrow went through the glob of liquid and the lobster dodged it while Mars was hit by the goop. The Senshi of fire fell to the ground in her archer pose as the monster shellfish fired his gun multiple times. Everyone dodged as best they could, but only Chiro and Debbie ended up not hit. The others fell to the floor in strange positions. '_This is not good. _'Debbie thought as she stood near a tank close to the window. Chiro stood to her left as he unexpectedly commanded, "Stay there Debbie!" He ran from the shattered area of the tanks and jumped. The giant lobster fired once again, but the monkey boy formed thunder on his fist and punched it away from his face and body. The fist encased in green power primate hit the large shellfish between the eyes, causing a yelp in alarm from it. The gun was dropped and clattered to the ground as Chiro grabbed the larger claw. Debbie ran to get the gun but froze half way when it suddenly misfired. A blob of the butter colored goop hit Chiro in the back and he gasped. The giant lobster tossed him into a wall with a flick of his claw and the young rebel let out a breath.

"Debbie! Run!" Sailor Moon called from the floor. The pink haired rebel looked around the room franticly as the lobster crawled into the room more.

"Go ahead and run Debbie." Said Antauri while the rebel started to take a step towards the window. "Well be fine, just get out of here." Debbie looked at the group surrounding her one more time before she stepped back and dived out of the window behind her.

* * *

"We have the rebels sir." Said the lobster with glasses as five donuts carried in the paralyzed heroes behind him.

"Excellent." Said the leader, tapping his claws together. The gym was empty except for the leader of the aliens, some of his minions and his prisoners. Burns did not look like what Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Chibi Moon, Chiro or Antauri thought he would. All of them had different ideas, ranging from the small gray men with the almond eyes to a giant octopus with a human head. But Burns was basically a giant gray lobster sitting on a purple cloth throne inside a giant fish bowl on wheels. In one claw was a scepter with a piece of tape holding the two halves together and a tiny gold crown sat on top of his head between the antenna. The minion donuts dropped the Senshi and members of the Hyper Force on the wooden ground with an echoed thump.

"So humans," said the leader of the alien race. "Will you and your little pet robot monkey swear you allegiance to me? Or face the consequences?" the Senshi of love and beauty turned to Burns as best she could before she responded "I would rather die than be a slave to a giant shellfish."

"So would I." Said Mercury.

"So do I." Agreed Mini Moon.

"And us." Said Mars and Antauri.

"And us." Repeated Sailor Moon and Chiro. Burns sighed.

"Put the silver monkey with the others." A blue glazed donut picked up Antauri by his stiff tail and dragged him to a nearby basketball hoop. While the others watched, the donut pressed a button on the pole and a small fish bowl lowered into the ring that would hold the basketball net. Inside it was a large pile of colored metallic objects.

"Antauri! Monkey team!" Chiro called out as the donut removed Antauri's power circuit from the back of his head. The silver monkey's blue eyes darkened a few shades while he was tossed into the fish bowl like a lump of dirty laundry. Antauri laid on top of the pile, motionless while the donut tossed the square piece of metal over his shoulder and Chiro stiffed a scream. Burns chuckled to himself and said, "This is your last chance humans." No one said anything to him, just tied to show their anger in their eyes. After a minute of silence from both sides, Burns snapped his claws like he was going to snap his fingers and said, "Spalding, turn on 'Love Shack' please."  
"Love Shack?" asked Sailor Jupiter as a sugar glazed donut walked over to a table with all of the sound equipment for the gymnasium.

"Isn't that a song?" asked Chibi Moon to no one in particular.

"Yeah, by the B52's in the eighties." Mercury answered while Spalding put in a yellow CD. Music started to play and sound waves reverberated form the speakers, blasting the heroes as they were laying on the floor.

_The Love Shack_

_Is a little old place where_

_We can get together  
Love Shack baby_

_Love Shack bay-bee._

The heroes felt their ears ring and moon thought her eardrums were going to explode inside her head. The humans cried out in pain as they attempted to cover their ears, but due to the Paralyzing Butter, they could not. After a few minutes of this, Burns started to laugh and Chiro noticed something. He watched the yellow liquid fly off his body and land on the floor near the few minions that were watching him. He moved his mouth into a smile as he saw the paralyzing butter fly off the Senshi as well. He quickly planted his gloved hands over his ears and shouted "Sailor Moon!" she felt her body relax slightly and turned towards him. His blue eyes moved to the sound system, making her look at it as well. The blond Senshi leader quickly got the idea and shouted, "Give it a shot!" He nodded and got to his knees, nearly falling back down to the sound waves blasting him. While everyone watched and covered their ears, the monkey boy took a few deep breaths before he held one deep in his diaphragm. He then let out a loud, high-pitched monkey screech that shouldn't have been able to come from a human. The waves of sound from the screech met the B52 music and they fought in the air. Suddenly, the music gave in as Chiro took another breath and the sound system exploded into tiny bits and pieces. As soon as the music stopped, Chiro stopped screeching and the Senshi all sighed with relief. Burns roared madly as the Senshi stood up and aimed their power glowing fists at him.

"How dare you destroy my torture device!" he shouted, shaking his larger claw at the heroes. "Smithers, release the hounds!" there was a loud click as the doors were opened and seven large dogs surrounded the Senshi and Chiro.

"Do'h!" Moon called out as the others sighed with annoyance.

"All at once ya'll." Said Venus, using her fake southern accent. The group nodded as Chiro popped his fingers in front of him.

"This'll be a piece of cake." He said. Everyone aimed at the closest dog to them and Venus said, "Now! **VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!**"

"**MOON HEALING MEDITATION!**"

"**PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!**"

"**MERCURY AQUA RAPHSADY!**"

"**MARS BURNING MANDALA!**"

"**JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!**"

"**MONKEY FOO!**" the dogs all howled in stereo as their bodies shrank to that of small puppies and fell asleep instantly. Once clear, everyone aimed at Burns again, hut he was guarded by the mutant baked goods that were in the gym. The door **banged** open once more and an army of monster donuts, muffins, and other baked goods surrounded the heroes. The Senshi and Chiro started to power up to attack as there was a series of shouts from the back of the high school gym.

"**FAZE CLAW DISTRUPTOR!**"

"**WHIRLY DESTRUCTO SAW!**"

"**LAZARIZED DRILL!**"

"**MAGNA BALL BLAZER!**"

"**LADY TOMAHAWK!**" various green energy saws, magnetic balls of energy and other attacks filled the air as each one of the minions were destroyed. When the smoke cleared, Chiro turned to the back and saw all of the Hyper Force standing under the basketball hoop, Debbie standing in the middle of it.

"Hey, did I miss the party?" the pink haired rebel asked with a sly smile.

"Nope." Said Jupiter with a smile.

"You're a little early actually." Said Chiro.

"Ha!" shouted Burns, bringing the attention back to him. "Do you puny humans think you can defeat me?" he snapped his claws once again and more minions ran in, crowding the door.

"No one can defeat me! No-" a loud pop sound echoed in the room as an orb of white energy hit Burns between the eyes. The alien shattered into millions of granite colored pebbles while the minions all gasped. They glowed as their bodies shrunk and they returned to being eatable treats. The group looked up at Debbie, whose hands were glowing white and said "Dinner's up! Who wants fried lobster!"

"I do!" said Otto with a laugh from everyone else. Chibi moon walked to the door closest to the group and opened it a crack. She gasped in surprise and said, "Everyone, come look at this!" the sailor Senshi, Debbie and the Hyper Force joined the pink Senshi at the door and looked outside. The sky had changed from a shade of gray to a light blue and the all of the ground had turned into a grassy carpet. The sounds of birds and a few butterflies went across the door in front of them.

"Wow." Said Nova.

"Yeah," said Debbie proudly. "This is how it's supposed to look."

* * *

"Are you sure you guys can't stay?" asked the pink haired rebel as she typed into a super computer that was several feet higher than her own height. She had changed her clothes from the skirt and tee shirt to a pink tee shirt and a pair of kakis while her hair was up in a ponytail. Around her was the six sailor Senshi, untransformed and the six members of the Hyper Force.

"Sorry Debbs." Said Sprx with a shrug. "But the we have to get back to hunting the Witch Ballina."

"And Tokyo could be over run by the Black Moon Circus by now." Said Ami with a soft smile as she put away her small computer. "We need to get back."

"I understand." Said Debbie with a nod. She hit a final key on the keyboard and as small round platform glowed faintly.

"Okay, Senshi first please." As the others stood on the glowing platform, Usagi hugged the rebel girl and said "Don't ever let the power inside you fade, okay?"

"I wont Usagi." The blond let her go and waved as she stepped onto the platform next to the pink haired member.

"Good Luck Debbs!" said Lita, as there was a flash. Their bodies disappeared instantly and Debbie started to type into the computer once again. After a moment, she told the Hyper Force to take their places. As they did what they were commanded, Antauri floated to the magenta haired girl and said, "You know that if you ever need us again, you know where to find us."

"Of course. But I don't think we will for a long time. Good luck."

"And to you Debbie." The silver monkey stood on the platform next to Chiro, who waved with the rest of the group, as there was another flash of white light. As soon as the Hyper Force was gone, the former rebel sighed as she turned off the computer. Everything stopped glowing and Debbie started to leave the former rebellion hideout. She started to climb up the rusted ladder as the hatch opened up and the girl with silver curls stuck her head down the opening.

"C'mon Debbie! We're gonna be late for school!"

"Okay Mary, hold on." The magenta haired girl replied. She took one last look at the computer with a smile before she pulled herself out of the hole and slammed the latch shut. The sun was shinning in the morning as the teen fallowed her younger neighbor down the sidewalk from the shack to the street where they would then head to school.

* * *

**_FIN!_**


End file.
